Iron-Breaker Mine
Iron-Breaker Mine is a mine located in Dawnstar. It is adjacent to the White Hall, and it is owned by Beitild, who employs several miners. There are six iron ore veins inside. Overview According to those under Beitild's employment, Iron-Breaker is one of the harder mines to work. An intense rivalry exists between Iron-Breaker Mine and Quicksilver Mine, the workers of which are constantly trying to outperform each other in the amount of ore that they can dig up. However, the main competition is not in the amount, but the price, which the aptly-named Quicksilver Mine dominates almost without effort, with its rare and extremely valuable quicksilver ore. One of the Iron-Breaker workers often expresses their disdain for the worth and workers of their rival. Miners There are several workers that work inside the mine during the day, stooped over the numerous veins of iron ore as they labor to extract it from the earth. Most work quietly, intent on simply doing their job and getting their pay. Others vehemently express their dislike for the conditions they must endure, and their paltry amount of gold they earn for the work they do. One frequently states his unhappiness about the workers of Quicksilver Mine. Interactions Inside the mine, there are several pickaxes spread throughout the shaft on tables or leaning against the walls. All the veins can be mined, and the ore taken to the smelter just outside the entrance and smelted into iron ingots, which can then be used to create and improve iron weapons and armor at the blacksmith's forge just down the hill. Also, there are two small carts just outside the entrance–one is empty and the other is packed with a few small crates and some chunks of iron ore. *Note: Iron ore in the cart or on the ground is the property of the mine and therefore cannot be taken except through theft. Notable items *''Response to Bero's Speech'' (Destruction skill book) atop the barrel opposite the only bedroll in the mine. Mining *Iron ore veins – There are six ore veins throughout the mine: **At the bottom of the dirt ramp that leads down from the entrance. **To the right (southwest) from the bottom of the ramp. **To the left (northeast) from the bottom of the ramp, across a small wooden walkway (with a bedroll) and straight past a cold firepit, against the northeast wall. **To the right of the previous vein, on the southeast wall. **East southeast of the cold fire pit, a narrow passageway winds around and leads to an area at the southernmost end of the mine with a hole in the floor. There are two veins here beyond the hole. Amenities *A smelter outside the mine entrance. *Bedroll Trivia *To the left of the mine entrance there are three rocks next to bushes that conceal an invisible chest which can be accessed. The chest belongs to Ahkari, and it contains a wide selection of items. **The contents usually include several leveled enchanted weapons, a number of jewels, many potions, soul gems and other assorted items, as well as an certain amount of gold. **Ahkari is a Khajiit trader, and can be found camped outside Dawnstar or one of the other cities. The contents of the chest are refreshed by waiting at least 48 hours, and asking Ahkari what she has for sale. Items that are sold to her will always appear in the chest, so this can be an easy source of gold. Appearances * de:Eisenbrechermine es:Mina Rompedor de hierro pl:Kopalnia Żelazołamacza ru:Железорудная шахта Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations